Lustful Fangs
by GoldenGoddess44
Summary: Kidnapped at a ball, the girls are whisk away to a world of royalty, politics, and vampires? When they finally warm up to their new lives, the girls soon discover a plot for a revolution. Now caught in a web of lust, betrayal, and angst the girls struggle to save the kingdom and their marriage.


**Me: Hello everybody I'm Golden Goddess44 and this is my story Lustful fangs. Thanks to all taking time-**

**Buttercup: Oh my god shut the hell up no one cares!**

**Me: Careful Buttercup remember I control the story and what ever I write comes true so I suggest you shut up if you know what's good for you.(dark aura surrounds me)**

**Buttercup: Bring it bitch**

**Bubbles: Calm down girls let's not fight we all are friends here.**

**Me: Whatever Blossom please does the disclaimer.**

**Blossom: Kay! GoldenGoddess44 does not own Demishitaa Powerpuffgirlsz z it belongs to the rightful owners because if she did own the show**

**Me: then this would all be happening but anyways to the story.**

* * *

Dozens of chandeliers hung from the ceiling, brightly lighting up the vast room. Ribbons, bows, and banners decorated the walls creating an array of bright colors. Jazz music was everywhere as a variety of people clad in tuxedos and gowns swayed to the music. In the mist of the happy and cheerful atmosphere was a redheaded girl stuffing her face with chocolate from the heavenly display at the buffet table.

Dark rings surrounded Momoko's mouth as she moaned in bliss from the velvety taste of the sinful delight invading her taste buds. Momoko certainly looked stunning tonight. Her red dress hugged her curvy figure, causing many men to stare at her their eyes glazed over in lust. Concealing her dainty feet were five inch black heels. So engrossed in the buffet, Momoko's did not notice the ginger haired gentleman behind her.

"Hi there." A deep seductive voice said from behind

Startled Momoko turned around only to meet crimson eyes boring into her own abnormal pink ones. Suddenly she was tongue tied and felt her old boy crazy thirteen year old self resurface. Trying to keep hearts out of her eyes, Momoko replied to the handsome stranger, "H-hello." She mentally slapped herself for acting like an idiot.

"Would you care to dance Milady?" He said once again in his husky voice.

Momoko only nodded in reply once again lost for words. The stranger only chuckled at this cute girl's bashfulness and taking her soft, warm hand into his own gloved one, led her to the dance floor.

"So what is your name?" Momoko asked curious to know the name of this dashing man.

"I am known by many names but you madam can call me Kaito."

"Oh well Kaito-kun my name is Momoko Akatsutsumi."

"Well child of peach it was nice meeting you." Momoko could not help but shiver when he said her name meaning.

"Tell me did a pretty girl such as yourself come here all alone or did someone accompany you."

"No I came here with my three friends, Miyako, Kaoru, and Usagi the mayor invited us."

"Your friends with the mayor?"

"Yes!" Momoko said eager to impress Kaito.

"Well I must say my interest in you increases with every unique thing about you." Kaito grinned.

In that moment Momoko brain turned into mush and she was sure that her face was as red as a tomato. Without any other thought Momoko danced the night away.

* * *

Sapphire eyes sparkled as a blond goddess danced in synchronization with her partner. Unlike all the other male partners she danced with throughout the night, Miyako felt like she was flying with Hiro, the name of her new partner.

Staring into ocean blue eyes, Miyako giggled. "Wow Hiro-kun you sure are a great dancer."

Chuckling Hiro replied. "I should say the same Gotokji-san."

"Oh stop you do not have to be so formal." Miyako replied with a another giggle"

"Your giggles are like a symphony of angles singing, it's a wonder that you're still single."

Miyako's face warm up a bit. She never felt this way before not even with Taka-chan. This man was certainly something else. Instead of treating her like a body, he can spring up a normal conversation instead of ogling at her C-cup breasts teasingly hidden under her aqua dress.

While twirling her around, Hiro said." Tell me about yourself Miyako."

"Well I live with my grandmother in a traditional Japanese home. My best friends are Usagi Tomoe, Momoko Akatsutsumi, and Kaoru Mastabura who also attended the ball with me. I'm in my second to last year in high school. I like sunflowers, my blood type is O, and that's about it." Miyako finished explaining the basics about herself

"That nice your life sounds interesting."

"Come on my life is not that exciting."

"Nonsense I would trade my life for yours any day." Miyako noticed sadness glimmer in his eyes but as quick as it came it vanished.

"What is your life like Hiro-kun?"

His eyes widened marginally for a second before a bitter smile etched his features. "I tell you one thing for sure even a boring old lady's life sounds better than mine."

Miyako looked down at the marble floor feeling very guilty for upsetting Hiro. An awkward silence hung in the air. It stayed like that for a few moments until Hiro broke the silence. "You know Miyako you don't have to feel guilty about what you said."

"But-

He cut her off before she could continue. "It's okay you did not know beside I won't let something like my personal life ruin my evening with a beautiful girl."

Miyako blushed but bit her tongue to refrain for saying something stupid again as they danced.

* * *

In the lone forgotten corner of the room a raven haired spitfire glared at the gay festivity of the ball. Her emerald dress tightly wrapped around her form making everymen who did not receive her cold stare make blood trickle out their noses. Now blistered feet were covered in ebony heels. Despite her beautiful appearance Kaoru still felt ugly. If it was up to her she never would have come to this, in her opinion, dumb party, but her friends and mayor insisted. After a shouting match with the girls, Kaoru finally gave in and agreed to go, but now that she was here she regretted her decision immensely.

"Well hey there what's a sexy thing like you doing here by yourself." A deep voice with a flirty edge rang out interrupting her from her thoughts.

Snapping her head in the direction of the voice, she turned to glare at the poor idiot who sealed his fate. Forest green eyes with a mischievous glint in their eyes stared back into her emerald ones.

"Listen here you perverted idiot, I will not hesitate to stab you with a knife from the buffet table so I suggest you run away while still can." Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she spoke. She used the same threat throughout the night to everyman who was stupid enough to ask her to dance.

Instead of the usual reaction, the men terrified running away, this strange creature only laughed and said, "Cool and spicy just how I like them, instead of stabbing me with a knife would like to dance instead." Not only did his words catch her off guard but his grinned as well.

Quickly recovering from her stupor, Kaoru snorted, "I dance with you that have to be the funniest thing I heard all night knows if you excuse me." Just as she was walking away she felt a muscle arms snake around her waist and pull her to a toned chest.

"Well if you do not want to dance, we could always go to my place and have our own party." His warm breath tickling her ear making shivered from arousal?

Kaoru growled not only from this strange man violating her personal space, but to the degree that some part of her was enjoying it. With all the power she could muster, she elbowed the perverted stranger in the gut.

"How about I kick your ass now if you value your family jewels I suggest you stay out of my sight."

With that Kaoru left the strange man hunch over in agony by himself.

* * *

Purple meet purple in a silent display of affection as two teens dance in the center of the ballroom. Usagi could not believe her luck. One minute she was at the buffet table eating to her heart content the next this handsome stranger who goes by the Tadaharu whisked her away to the dance floor his strong arms circling around her waist.

"Hey Tadaharu I have a question?" Usagi asked.

"Yes." Tadaharu replied

"As you know it's a full moon tonight, do you think monsters will appear?"

Tadaharu raised an eyebrow at her silly question, but deciding to amuse her he said, "well if they do I'll kick their asses to next week won't let them hurt you."

Usagi creamy cheeks were tinted pink at his words. Many guys said that to her before but never to extent such as his. Deciding to make a bold move she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a light peck on the cheek. In two seconds flat Tadaharu whole flared to a beet rd. color in response to her kiss making Usagi giggle.

Giving him a flirtiaous wink, Usagi said in a husky whisper. "If you play your cards right there will be more."

Tadaharu swallowed thickly trying not get rid of the lump in his throat. It did not help either that somehow he lost control of his eyes and they scanned appreciate down her form covered in a lavender dress the neckline dipped low enough so that he could peek at her creamy cleavage. Noticing this Usagi gave him a sultry grin before pressing her cushion like breast against his chest. Once again Tadaharu swallowed down his lump as he danced with this one of a kind girl.

Little did the girls know that tonight would be the night everything would change.

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Buttercup: Don't feel bad if you don't get that many reviews, it was a long shot anyways**

**Me: Oh shut up BC nobody ask you!**

**Bunny: I kind of agree with BC on this, you made sound like a slut.**

**Bubbles: Come on guys give Goddess some credit she worked hard on this chapter**

**Me: Thanks Bubs**

**Bubbles: But did you have to make me a bit insensitive.**

**Me: Does no one appreciate my art(anime tears in eyes).**

**Blossom: Anyways while you guys argue I'll do the ending annoucment. Once again GoldenGoddess44 is not a part of Demashitaa Powerpuffgirlsz so don't sue her. This fic was solely for the purpose of entertainment. Also she would like to thank all the readers who take time out of their day to read her fic.**

**Me: Thanks Bloss at least someone is helping me out but anyways Bye-bye!**


End file.
